


似是而非（金固番外：魔镜）

by MapleSyrup222



Series: 似是而非 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Summary: --藤丸立香在和恩奇都分手以后迅速和金固搞上了。金固一直觉得这件事很扯淡，他那个圣人一样的哥哥恐怕永远也没有感情，就算知道他们两搞在一起也不会生气，所以他搞咕哒搞得挺无聊的，尤其不能看看哥哥的表情。虽然很恶趣味的让咕哒比较一下两人之间做法有什么不同，结果发现咕哒还是个处，这就更无聊了。





	似是而非（金固番外：魔镜）

想法在被付诸以前都可以被原谅。不说不做，满腹怨毒只有自己知晓，不显山不露水便和旁人没什么任何关系，独自扭曲。一旦付诸行动，想法便有了实体，秘密被公之于众，被拿来欣赏批判。人人都做自己的信徒，捍卫他所认为的真理，乃至于陷入前所未有的狂热之中，甚至不惜将观点强加于人，施加暴力。

金固千遍万遍想过他名义上的哥哥，如同在葬礼上细数往事般把回忆剔出来，发现自己和他除了打招呼的礼节以外几乎没有说过话，谈不上熟悉或者陌生，根本就没有结仇的缘由。人人都说他们很相似，金固都快吐了，混在人堆里的恩奇都精神上是个怪物，没人想和他一样。

思考果真让人发疯。

无疑恩奇都是上天的宠儿，什么都不用做，就拥有了金固想要的一切——他可以标榜这些东西他统统不在乎，但这无法抹平对幸运儿的嫉恨。更过分的是恩奇都似乎不以为意，没什么东西能让他特别放在心上；或许他确实有在乎的东西，但他仿佛是水母一样透明的人，看不出喜恶，搞不懂他身上怎么能有这么多生死叠加的不定性。

金固为自己彻夜的思考腾出无名怒火，他哥哥果然是个把人气死的天才。

如果说非要击破这样的对手，就不得不提藤丸立香，只有面对这个人，那个宛如大型中央处理器的哥哥才会表现出些许特别的情感，认真学着怎么和女孩子交往，小心翼翼跟她肢体接触，从牵手到接吻，从拥抱到做爱，像个人一样又完全没有人情味，金固只觉得藤丸立香会倒尽胃口。

不出所料，恩奇都和藤丸立香很快分手。金固在街上碰到她，独自木木的在公交站等车，背脊挺得很直，并不是想象中失魂落魄的模样，看不出伤心欲绝。橙发少女转过身来，从面无表情到微微浮现笑容，嫣红的嘴唇带起弧度，眼波流转：“金固，早。”

温柔的声音暗含锋芒，柔软之色随着话音落下褪去。她眼神清冽，神情自然，没有片刻犹疑。

“立香。”绿发少年眼眸半垂，随即回应道。“最近过得不错么？”

他说话时也微笑着，彬彬有礼的正人君子模样，把关于藤丸立香对于分手的麻木压在心里。实际上金固是想发笑，仿佛有人隔着空气搔着常驻于神经的痒。是了，在藤丸立香面前他不用担心被搞混，另一层含义就是说她相当的了解恩奇都。这不可不谓怪诞的幽默，没有人是因为认识金固才能区分那个优秀的天才。

这根曾联系于他兄长的纽带，他想试着把玩。

金固和藤丸立香在一起了。

或许急于从过去走出来，连友人间的默契都没有的双方顺利确定了关系，毫无暧昧的要素，变了味的和平相处，  
比起情侣更像为了发泄肉欲宣泄情感而粗糙糅杂的男女。金固不能确定她是不是通过自己在投影恩奇都，不过同样卑鄙的他也没工夫关心。

如果恋爱还有标准答案，他们永远不可能找到正解。

藤丸立香提出来要做爱时金固第二次深深看着她，这次真心诚意想透过那副娇巧的白瓷皮囊看看她的内心，想弄明白为什么当初那个娇娇糯糯的傻白甜能面无表情把这破廉耻的话说的像例行公事。

金固觉得他的女伴是精神失常。藤丸立香生的很好，小巧玲珑的肉骨，连关节都圆的包起来。她不说话时让人感觉是死的，像挂在墙上的展品油画，失了灯光衬托神采全无。唯独她开口时灵动又有生气，桃花眼看谁都能含情脉脉，挑剔如金固，他也认为非常美丽。

多数情况他们只在周末碰头，待在谁的家里，各顾各的事。藤丸立香很少说话，也可能是不想打扰金固，抱着腿安静的坐在少年手边的沙发上，有时低低的呼唤他，然后沉默。

因为并不了解那些呼唤背后的含义，也不愿投入时间去和藤丸立香培养感情，金固直截了当的发问：“你想要吃东西吗？”

尽管满心暴躁无处发泄，少年依然停下手里的事，无奈的向她看去，感觉自己的耐心在慢慢变好。他每次都问这句，如果藤丸立香有别的想法，他相信她会回答而不是委屈自己。话说回来，好歹床上夫妻一场，面子上总要过得去。

藤丸立香本来是在用吸管戳着玻璃杯，摇摇头，朝金固举杯致意。她的擦着淡粉的唇彩，几乎看不太出来，又叫他隐约觉得非常可口。她笑着，不为谁去，也不为讨好，自然而然的温柔，从胎里就带着纯真。

金固呕的要死，差点以为肏过另一个恩奇都。

\--  
与苍白的现实相反，金固和藤丸立香的情事永远激烈，彼此没有厌倦的时刻。

挑出一块冰，含到口腔麻木的时候边角已经化的很圆润，金固把它推进藤丸立香的嘴中。少女睡的很迷糊，因此整个过程变得有些费力，晶块黏在她的嘴唇上，融化的液体顺着往下淌，冻红的唇瓣更加晶亮水润。加害者毫不手软，从唇角开始，用犬齿划破血管，让她吃痛，舌头卷着冰块和冰水带入腔室里。

“喂，睡死了吗？”金固很少照顾人，没什么经验，侧身把软绵绵的跟散了架似的躯体揽到自己身边，绿色长发随着动作薄薄覆盖在他的躯干和四肢，少年的动作给人以尖锐的侵略感。藤丸立香微微有点醒了，勉强吮吸完口中液体，忘了和伴侣接吻，舔了舔嘴唇，眼中的光尚且暧昧。用力阖上眼再睁开，她试图搞清楚现在的状况，终于因为裸着而感到些许羞耻，抱着金固的脖子在他额头上亲了一口。

少年愣住了，目光骤然变的幽深起来。

长久以来两人之间疏于爱抚，每次直奔主题，连亲吻也只是为了给闲下来的嘴吧合理的去处，反正大家都不在乎什么灵魂契合。金固起先肏的很凶，粗暴的大开大合，肉刃突入穴口在里面横冲直撞，艳丽的穴肉被翻搅出来，顶的小腹都能凸起来一块。他的眼睛时而充血，映衬的紫水晶般的瞳浸入了丝丝杂质，不过无损于它的美丽。

侵犯藤丸立香的快感非比寻常，咕啾咕啾的淫水布满了他的性器，蠕动着的小穴慢慢吮吸着肉棒，金固紧紧握着她的腰肢，在白腻的肌肤上留下道道红痕，他居高临下，主宰对方的痛苦与欢乐。他喜欢看她哭，眼睛含水带雾，听着她咿咿呀呀小声抽泣，因为身体内部的疼痛也因为承接不暇的快感，乳浪一轮轮摇晃。

“怎么了？”未睡醒的女声听上去非常温柔。藤丸立香轻抚着绿色的发丝，让它们随意穿插在指缝间，从头顶一路滑到面颊，用拇指细细刮蹭少年的脸。

见他不语，少女又疑问道：“金固？不要吓我。”

几度肌肤相亲，距离感早就化为虚无。藤丸立香对少年有恰如其分的关心，她知道金固的骄傲，也愿意维护他的自尊，金固不是恩奇都的替代品，同样的她也不想昧着良心说什么日久生情。

这是金固最感谢藤丸立香的一点：她从未喊错过他的名字。无论是因为高潮神志不清时，还是被折磨的身体发烫时，她总是在坚持，一声又一声喊着金固，金固。他几乎差点坦白：他最讨厌无由来的和恩奇都比较，甚至干脆希望这个名字能按自己心情召之即来挥之即去。

有时他放慢动作，故意猛冲进去后再缓缓的退出来，享受着肉壁火热的包裹，在凸起的肉粒上重重的碾压过。藤丸立香一直在发抖，却叫也叫不出来，下体又酸又涨，鼓鼓囊囊的好像要把她从内部掀开。少女迷雾一样的眼睛往复在涣散与聚焦中，好不容易用尽力气抱上金固的脖子，脸往对方颈窝一埋，理智全无的开始哭：“别…好酸啊…别、别动了，放过我吧…”

金固的心里骤然生出奇异的感觉：他得更热烈的折磨她，每一次都必须用尽全力庆祝狂欢。

这样的日常，今天依然重复。

少年折起她的腿，嗓音低沉：“稍稍思考了一下用什么姿势让你满意。”年轻的肉体本身是种诱惑，这道理烂俗却也真实。金固爱极了这具光滑白嫩的女体，从阳具刚刚插入的那一刹那自然而然的配合着分泌淫水，藤丸立香有着浑然天成的淫荡，即使他在性事上竭尽全力，意图将她玩的破破烂烂，这身体总很快恢复如初，穴口保持着比少女稍显成熟的嫣红。

“如果你不嫌烦，也可以全来一次。”

藤丸立香只当是玩笑话，顺从的打开腿，男性的重量总是让她有些吃不消。她把头别到一边去，避免看到少年练得结实的胸膛，声音忽然变得娇软，应了他。

不管进入多少次，酥痒之感总是顺着脊椎爬遍全身，甬道似乎稍作延展，方便容纳把肉穴塞得满满当当的阳具。金固用力压着藤丸立香，托起她的腿弯，轻松欺身上前，绿色的长发缠绕在她平坦的小腹，以独特的方式证明少女已经与他紧密相连。

肉棒肿大的前端才突破紧闭的穴口，中部的花径已经做好了准备，这段蜜水最为丰润，同时也最短，如果入侵者打算一口气整根没入，很轻松就能突破到底层。这是自体防卫的陷阱，深处更为幽窄的路道会死死咬着肉棒，媚肉毫无节奏毫无规律的推挤蠕动，这是对肆无忌惮的肉刃的惩罚。

通常他们简单又粗暴的做着，没时间也不愿意抚摸彼此，让两具陌生的身体各自适应。小穴内太过干涩，所以女方会承担多痛苦，不过角色很快翻转，从内部涌来淫润的汁液充斥着甬道的每一处，与腺液混合，性器结合处响起黏腻的水声。那时候金固不懂得调整自己的角度，更不会为了让女伴适应而先浅浅抽插，肉棒在花穴里乱戳，淫水飞溅，顺着股沟滑下来。他只顾猛冲，感到甬道都被推得折做一团，软肉吮吸着肉棒让快感直冲脑海，他似乎听到藤丸立香隐隐在恸哭，这却让金固得到复仇般的快感来：原来不止是恩奇都可以夺走他的东西，他自己也能成为强盗和杀人犯。

和藤丸立香在一起最深刻的记忆就是做爱。

厨房，沙发，阳台。不限于地点，不限于工具，有时干脆两人都裸露着身体，像伊甸园里的亚当和夏娃，想到就随时随地拥吻。

金固按着她的小腹，另一手从腰侧穿过后压在阴蒂上，让藤丸立香像母狗一样跪着，让她在一轮一轮的抽插冲刺里如漏气的气球那样慢慢趴下去，勉力撑着上身，或者干脆伏在地上。这会让藤丸立香恐惧，当绿发少年紧贴着后背将她压下去时她感到自己被彻底掌控了，胶合在一起的性器让她无法逃离，小腹总是发酸，有时甚至抽疼，脑子里很乱，根本无从思考。

该说金固天赋异禀，轻轻松松就能把她贯穿。藤丸立香因为体力不支昏死过去的时候他还在冲撞着顶端的软肉，甚至因为剥夺对方的感觉而狂喜，肉穴对阳具的绞杀都是一种奖励。

这是他的宝贝啊，藤丸立香。他没有在侵犯一名女性，他舍不得，藤丸立香是世上除了他以外绝无仅有的第二个疯子。

在闲暇时刻，藤丸立香总回避紫眸的注视。她察觉到金固似乎在捕捉点什么，可惜无法用正确的语言说破，甚至她也不明白金固想通过狂乱粗暴的吻索取什么。明显他不爱她，她也亦然。通过恩奇都他们诡异的结合了，然而灵和肉都隔着玻璃无法碰触。

其实金固对她很好，至少在物质上从未有亏欠，好的她错以为这位充当在暗处磨牙的反派弟弟已经改邪归正。金固会给她带宵夜，买毛绒绒玩具，在她打瞌睡时给她盖上衣服，虽然他做这些事时没有一次不是嘴上无比嫌弃她的蠢笨，凶狠的像受了委屈的幼兽。

藤丸立香忽然想，原来你也是傲娇啊。

只要不提到恩奇都，他们就能自在的过下去，对外宣称无爱无恨。只要不打破这心照不宣的默契，藤丸立香和金固就不会互相攻击，不用做两只养在同一盅的毒虫。

最开始谁也摸不清谁的爆发点，只是因为一句话、一个眼神就莫名开始争吵，连争吵的内容都莫名其妙，自说自话讲着对方听不懂的东西。

“禁欲者！修士！苦行僧！我都想叫他最伟大的女权至上主义者“，把藤丸立香推到墙角里，金固发疯似的咬她的脖颈、耳垂，尝出淡淡咸腥的味道。明明那个哥哥什么都没有做，也并不见得比他优秀，却得到了远比他多得多的期许，这简直让执着于得到关注的少年发狂。他什么都敢说，只要足够尖锐就什么都会抨击。

“传闻他和一个女人待在一起六天七夜，你相信么？六天七夜什么都不做，光聊天，聊风花雪月，换谁都不信。所以我可怜你，连他一点兴趣都勾不起来。

或者，你应该感谢我。毕竟我的哥哥也是个禽兽。如果他没让你尝尝当老处女的苦，他就会在床上弄死你。“

金固试图羞辱藤丸立香，而他哥哥似乎早就预料到这一点，在分手之前都让藤丸立香保持纯洁。这样他就没法逼迫少女比较，让她一边被肏的哭喊着一边说着哪边更舒服，或者死死的抵在里面射精时叫她说更喜欢谁的肉棒。

藤丸立香冷冷的看着金固在自己身上发疯，“你说完了？我要回去了。”少女很倨傲，有时笑起来。若不是偶尔皱一下眉头，让橙色的眼睛像宝石蒙灰，金固以为她根本就没有感觉。

“还没有，还没有。我还有很多事情没教你。”金固又吻她，泪水流进嘴里，被舌头卷进少女的口腔。没有感同身受过，藤丸立香试图回应他以作安慰，然而他拒绝，固执的索取津液，摩挲着对方的软舌，并卷起来想要吞下。

金固记得藤丸立香提出做爱时顶着和现在一模一样涉世未深的干净脸蛋，她甚至不知道如何通过口交让伴侣感到快乐。他兴致缺缺的教她抚摸柱身，怎么吮吸铃口并一滴不剩的吞下腺液，同时也不要忘记搓揉囊袋。无疑她是聪明的，小小的嘴吧鼓鼓囊囊的吞下整只肉棒，呼噜呼噜的发出滑稽可笑的吞咽声，即使被戳的干呕也绝不吐出来。藤丸立香应该不知道他的敏感带，但他却射了。

有时候他棋逢对手那样爱惜自己的性伴侣：“幸亏你还没和他结婚，不然世界上又要多一个鳏夫。”

金固也不知道自己在强调什么，这样的比较除了让让他显得龌龊下流，可以被归类于控制不住本能的野物以外没有意义。

他甚至回忆起有个白色头发的假神父来学校传教，有意要考他的学问。

“第六戒，金固。第六戒是什么？”神父有着明黄色的眼睛，不温暖，却足够锐利。

“不可通奸，先生。”

神父似是很欣慰，完美的笑容中带着秘藏的愉悦，仿佛预知这个带着叛逆和反骨的绿发小子会打破它一样，依然用咏唱一般的语调祝福他：“记住，不可通奸。这会让你保持纯洁的力量。”

藤丸立香则和他截然相反，她并不会主动提起那些往事，就好像不是她本人和恩奇都谈过恋爱。

少女骑在金固身上，橙色的头发柔顺的贴着脖颈，明明是她向下注视他，却像朝拜一样。藤丸立香觉得自己迷失了，找不到出口，迫切想找得到指示。体内的肉棒固执的抵住子宫，她被烫的触电般发抖，双手撑着金固的胸膛让自己找到着力点，慢慢缓下来。淫水顺着肉棒流的一塌糊涂，上下挪动时勾起些许银丝，肉穴里的蠕动丝毫不减。藤丸立香佝偻着背，背脊节骨鳞鳞，金固觉得她太瘦弱了。

“曾经我和他一样，对这个世界的一切都充满好奇…后来我遇见他，待在他身边，觉得他才是这个世界上最有趣的人。

他先是不安的拒绝了，那样的人居然会不安…然后又说他会尽他的努力。我们在一起三个月，他从确定后的第二天开始给我送早餐，把冷饮换成温的，叫我少喝咖啡，给我去掉饭食里的香菜…“

她一边做着，一边用异常平稳的语调说着另一个男人的事，金固骤然感到被冒犯了。他直起身，掐着腰抱住藤丸立香，肉棒因为体位顶的很深，穴肉的蠕动着要把它吞吃干净。少年既讨厌她，又不愿听她继续说，粗暴的抓着她往阳具上套。藤丸立香微阖上眼，已经没有力气反抗，自顾自的说：

”他说我爱你的声音很温柔…我以为，我是真的被爱着的…

“其实他爱所有人，他对伴侣的爱…和别人的爱没什么不同。

“他说对不起的声音和我爱你一样温柔…甚至更温柔。我想他大概是不爱我的…”

做爱是真的很快乐，反正她不用关心那个人是不是爱她。她似乎只在金固面前没有顾忌，算是随心所欲，有时因为脱力而小睡。

藤丸立香乖乖卧在金固怀里，他作恶的心便抑制不住。少年从桌上拿起电话，破天荒的联系他敬爱的哥哥，好像很谦卑的关心他：“你怎么样？”

电话那头一阵沉默，“立香在你这里？”

金固吻了吻身边的人，舔她的耳垂，吃出暧昧的水声，然后很肯定的告诉他哥哥：

“不在。”


End file.
